The Last ODST
by ThelVadamFromQuizUp
Summary: A group of ODSTs and Spartans find an ancient Forerunner building. Inside could contain information to make the human race as powerful as the Forerunners... or unleash a dark secret.
"Shit!"

They were pinned down right in the open. A strategist's nightmare. They walked right into a trap. They were on an exploration mission when they came upon an underground entrance. That's when the Covenant ambushed them.

"Sean. Keep your head down!"

Sarge always cared about his soldiers.

Right then, a beam of light from a Jackal's beam rifle went right through Sean's helmet as if it were made of plastic. His head snapped back and his body fell back onto the tree stump they were taking cover behind.

There were only three unwounded soldiers now.

"Zach, I want you to get out of here and tell the brass what happened," Sarge said to Zach, the squad's sniper.

"Sir, I can't-"

A blast of plasma cut right through the tree stump and sawed Sarge's body in half.

Oh fuck, Zach thought. That was when he knew that he had to follow Sarge's final orders. He pulled his last grenade from his vest and threw it in the direction of the Covenant. He waited two seconds for it to go off, and then he ran back the way they came.

…..

"Alright men, Kane, the ODST squad's leader began, "We have gotten intel from a lone surviving Marine about a Forerunner structure-"That was when he noticed Felicity, a very ugly lesbian, sleeping.

Kane was about to say something when Sebastian Saez, the squad's personal dumb A.I, came to life. Sebastian's avatar was of a very sexy and macho Guy, who looked like he always lifted weights.

"We have to hurry. Before the Covenant forces get too strong to break through."

"Ummm. Thank you? Ok, we will be boarding the Warthogs in 0030 minutes. The Marine is a V.I.P. and must be expected to be protected at all costs until we get there. Now who's with me?" Kane said.

"Hoo-rah," the squad answered.

Sebastian went on again,"Now you will be working with Spartan soldiers to ensure the success of the mission. I know you ODST's have some prejudices against the Spartans but I expect you soldiers to act professionally and put away any animosity you have towards them."

Killshock, an orange and black ODST spoke up, "What is this shit? We don't need any fuckin' Spartans to help us!"

The ODST's started murmuring and then shouted, " Yeah. We are the best of the best."

Kane agreed but he needed to set a good example, "Everyone calm down the UNSC knows what it is doing. This must be highly important. Now let's get going."

The ODST's went outside to where the Warthogs were parked. But wait…there were two ODST's he didn't know already in one.

"What do you guys think you are doing?" Kane inquired.

"Hello to you too. I'm ODST-517 and he is Orbital 879," 517 said pointing to the passenger seat where his buddy was holding a battle rifle.

"Fine," Kane hated these unknown ODST's roaming around this base. They didn't have names.

The Spartans showed up. They were a mix of 2's 3's and 4's. There were about seven of them. Kane didn't even bother asking them their names.

"Alright, Zach you will be taking the fourth Warthog. Everyone else choose which one you want," Kane said.

The Spartans went right ahead and jumped in wherever they could. Then they took off, Zach directing them where to go. The Spartans introduced themselves. The one in Kane's warthog was a Spartan IV wearing wetwork armor named Skyfire. She was operating the chain gun. Bethany, a mute ODST was riding shotgun.

She became mute after watching everyone in her old squad die after an Elite Zealot ambushed them with an energy sword. She barely made it after she shot the last shell in her clip from her shotgun, the Zealot died. She never spoke since.

Kane would have to wait to learn the other Spartan's names when he got there. The trip was going great. There was a little trail in the forest that the Warthogs were barely able to fit on. Zach radioed in that they were getting close.

Kane could tell, too. There were knocked over trees and plasma scorches everywhere. Strange there were no Covenant. Kane could only wonder what they were up to. And then, all of a sudden, there was a blinding light, a deafening roar, and Kane's warthog did a flip. He heard the crash and tasted blood. He looked up and saw the rest of the Warthogs returning fire, and then he fell unconscious.


End file.
